I'm too far under for air
by RussiaIvanBraginski
Summary: *This Is a RusGer Fanfic. If you don't ship this pairing, I hope you'll enjoy it anyways And maybe in the end you will like this pairing * Russia Is having a breakdown, being colder than usual,and needs someone to get him out of this coldness that's freezing his heart. Do you think Germany has strong enough love to break the ice ?
1. I need guidance

I stared at my bloody hands noticing the cut on my palm. _Oh, hello there! When did this happen?_ I asked myself. I set my lead pipe aside and grabbed my medical kit on the table. After cleaning my hands from the other blood, I cleansed my wounds and bandaged up. As I closed my medical kit, I cautiously picked up my lead pipe and cleaned that up, too. _Thank god that no one was around to see that. _I thought. I looked around; making sure no one [especially England, He already didn't trust me enough.] was there. I cautiously turned off the one dim light and walked outside in to the barren aftermath of the blizzard. The phone in my pocket vibrated, rattling my hipflask. I jumped a little, before I realized what it was. I cautiously answered, grabbing my hipflask AND the phone.

"Privet, Russia speaking." I said into the speaker. I took a sip of my vodka and re-sealed the flask, putting it back in my pocket.

"Yo, Dude! It's me, you commie bastard!" America replied. "We're having a world summit today, you should like, come dude!" I sighed and said

"Fine. Save my seat, on the one end of the table. I'll be there soon." And hung up on him. I began walking to the world summit building, occasionally drinking some vodka. When I finally arrived, cold and snowed-upon, all they did was complain that I was late. I sank into my chair and immediately put my head down, not wanting to listen to their complaints, OR their arguing.

"You Bloke! I can't believe you made us hold up the meeting, just so that you could sit there at the end of the table all depressed!" England… he always complains, no matter what. I brushed the melting snow off of my shoulders and out of my hair and stood up, my dark aura defiantly showing.

"Fine then, England. Why don't you try living at my house, If you think it's so easy?" I asked sourly. My hand was hurting and my head was spinning, I didn't know what to do. Everyone went quiet after that, and I was still standing there, feeling quite sick. I looked around at the other countries, as they looked down, looking guilty… everyone but America. He was staring at me, with that stupid grin across his face as he burst out laughing. I felt my aura getting darker.

"I must excuse myself. I'm sorry." I said, glaring at America. I only got as far as the door before Japan had grabbed my arm.

"Prease stay." He said.

"Why should I? It's not like I'm needed." I replied icily, looking away.

"…But you're the biggest country… and I think that you shourd stay, just in case peoper start protting against you." He said quietly, nervously looking from me to the allies.

"Da, I understand, but… I think I should let them try first, then let them see how badly they fail." I said looking back at him smiling a little.

"…Hai, but I stir think someone shourd be your ally not just reaving you arone, stranded…" he said.

"…da, but who would be willing? I suppose I'm not the best ally, myself." I said quietly. He released my hand and nodded, looking sad. I opened the door and slowly walked out. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck, and kept walking. As soon as I saw the snow, I sat down under the nearest tree. I hugged my lead pipe to my chest and looked up to the branches. _Why me?_ I asked. I heard snow crunching under someone's feet and stood up, alarmed. I was holding my lead pipe close and yelled

"Who's there!?" Germany looked up surprised.

"R-Russia? Vhat're you doing here!?" he asked crossly.

"I should ask you the same, Germany. And I'm here because… I don't have anyone!" I said in a hurt tone.

"Russia, that's not true!" he said. "You have… America! And England!" he looked down when he realized what he said. "Mm… you really are alone, ja?"

"…Da." I said. He slowly walked over to me and I sat back down, around the tree's trunk.

"May… I sit vith you?" he asked.

"If you want…" I replied. He sat next to me and we watched it snow. Germany scooted closer, and I assumed he was cold.  
" you want my scarf?" I asked quietly. He looked shocked that I said that.

"No, It's fine… you'll be cold then, ja?" he said, shivering.

"I'll be fine." I said. "Don't make me force you to wear it…" I teased. I looked at him, smiling. He half smiled back. I set my hand down next to me, sighing and looking ahead. I felt Germany put his hand on top of mine and blushed, shocked. Not thinking, I jerked my hand back.

"I'm s-sorry, Germany. I didn't mean to jerk back; I wasn't expecting that, that's all…" I said, putting my hand back down.

"Russia, you're not your usual cheery self …" Germany said smiling. "Today, you've too harsh on yourself." He put his hand back over mine and I blushed again.

"…ok… I'll try not to be, then." I said, smiling. He looked at the lump in my glove where the bandage was and took my glove off.

"Mine gott, Russia! Vhat happened?" he said turning my hand over, revealing the blood stain.

"… I'm not even too sure myself." I replied sheepishly.

"Das nicht goot, ja?" He said with a worried look on his face. "may… I take it off?" he asked.

"knock yourself out, It's not pretty." I said. He carefully removed the bandage and inspected the cut.

"…did you clean it?" he asked.

"briefly, not very thoroughly, though…" I said. He ran his cool smooth fingers over the cut. I flinched in pain and bit my bottom lip.

"Sorry, Russia." He said. "We need to clean this again… It could get infected." He said quietly. I nodded and leaned my head against the trunk of the tree. "Luckily, I keep a first aid kit vith me, ja?

"Germany, you don— you don't have to do this." I said as he soaked a towel in medical alcohol. I flinched just _thinking_ about him putting that to my cut.

"Nein. I need to… you could lose your hand." He said slowly pressing it to my cut. I had to bite my lip to stifle a scream. "I'm sorry, Russia… I know it hurts." He said calmly and softly. I was tired already… and listening to his voice… made it worse. I was in pain and had a headache….

"I'm… Going to sleep…" I said sleepily. He let go of my hand.

"Hang in zere Russia, I know this is a bit rough on you..." he said, sounding worried, I tried to stay awake but failed...


	2. The darkness fades

I awoke on a couch… _Wait… a couch? Where am I!? Was… I captured?! Germany was—oh… I'm with Germany. _I relaxed, sighing. I looked around, taking note of my surroundings. _He has good taste~ _I thought, chuckling slightly. I noticed a note on the coffee table, labeled with my name, 'Ivan.' _Well, this must be for me…_I thought, picking it up. I hesitated a long while before opening it. It read

'Ivan,

You fell asleep in the woods with me. So I decided to take you home and get you warmed up and fed. Speaking of which, food is on the table in the kitchen. I made it. Hope you enjoy.

-Ludwig.

PS; I hope you don't mind wurst.'

I chuckled lightly at the last part and sent the note back on the table. I looked down, noticing that I was wearing a black muscle tee shirt and some army green pants. _Germany must have taken me out of my cold and snowy clothes—wait… where are they then?_ I looked around before spotting them on a coat hanger. I breathed a sigh of relief walking over and retrieving my phone, seeing I had missed 5 calls. One from England, two from France and the remaining two from Germany. _I wonder where Ludwig is..._I thought. I decided to ignore the other three, too angry at them to have anything to do with them. I clicked on the call button and typed Germany's phone number, gently cradling thr phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"Hallo?" Germany said into the speaker.

"Poka..." I muttered shyly into the phone.

"Ivan? Vhat are you doing?" He asked casually.

"Da, It's me~ I'm still at your house..." I said softly, smiling. "Thanks for preparing the meal for me."

"Oh, ja. No problem..." He muttered. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Where are you?" I asked, curious as to when he would be back.

"I'm out training vith Italy And Japan, vhy?" He asked.

"Oh... I w-was wondering if I could maybe... stay?" I asked timidly.

"..." there was a long silence before he said "I vas going to ask you to..."

"Really?" I asked and couldn't stop smiling.

[I'm still writing but I'm going to update it to this! :D Enjoy!]


End file.
